


Lucky Hunt

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Hunt

Title: Lucky Hunt  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco gets lucky.  
Word Count: 269  
Genre: Romance, humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written as my response to [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge: Feeling and /or getting lucky, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) : Ale, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's challenge #3: Easter, and [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/)'s challenge: Hunting.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lucky Hunt

~

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into that,” Draco groaned. “I’m exhausted.”

Harry, who was rubbing the feet that Draco had propped in his lap, nodded. “Me, too,” he said. “It was fun, though, wasn’t it? Did you see Rose Weasley’s face?”

“I’ll admit she was cute enough,” Draco muttered. “But by the time she was hunting for that last egg, I was ready to Summon it and hand it to her.”

“Mm,” Harry said. “True enough. Still, Ron was appropriately grateful.” Holding up a glass of amber liquid he smiled. “This is some great ale he gave us to make up for it.”

“Mm, it’s not bad.” Draco took a sip from his glass. “He ought to have been grateful, though. I can’t believe I ran an Easter egg hunt for a bunch of Weasley brats!” Draco snorted. “My father is probably turning in his grave.”

“Ah, but it was definitely to your advantage to agree to do it,” Harry said, his hand moving up Draco’s leg slowly.

Draco inhaled sharply as Harry caressed a sensitive spot. “Oh?” he managed. “And why’s that?”

“Well, you were so good today that it assures you’ll be getting lucky tonight,” Harry purred.

Draco’s eyes widened and he was on his feet in a moment, exhaustion forgotten. Harry only just managed to finish his glass of ale before being hauled off towards their bedroom, where Draco gave him an appropriate demonstration of the extent of his gratitude.

As they rested after, Harry resolved to agree to more babysitting for Ron and Hermione. After all, it apparently made Draco very affectionate.

~


End file.
